New Life, New Love
by Munchkin Jeeves
Summary: When Casey's family move to La Push, she thinks it so they can go back to where her dad grew up. But why are some of the teenage boys so muscley and why have her brothers joined them?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Hope you guys like this story. It came to me when i saw my little nephew with his new baby sister, promising her that he would always look after her!_

_And disclaimer; I don't own anything except the OC's sadly_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

The rain was battering off the car window as we drove up the road to our new home in a little town called La Push. My parents decided to uproot me and my three other siblings from Utah to a rainy town in Washington.

After six death bringing hours of driving in a car with my dysfunctional family, we finally arrived at our new home. My dad and brothers had came up a couple of days ago to get the house ready for us. Really it was so he could meet up with his old friend Sam Uley I think,

"Oh kids you're gonna love it here." My dad tells us as he took my sleepy sister out of her car seat.

My name is Casey Stella Munroe and have been moved form my miserable life from Utah for a 'fresh' start in La Push. My Dad is a High School Principal and has been transferred to his old high school in La Push. My mum is a photographer and has her own company and is the coolest mum I know! I have two very over protective older brothers; Adain and Hayden. I know it sounds strange, but their twins. They have bought a local shop in La Push and have decided to turn it into a book/music/film store. There's the baby of the family, little Gracie Lee. Gracie is only three and has everyone wrapped round her little finger. That just leaves me. Little old me. I'm a third Latin, Italian and Quileute. So basically we all look strange. I'm not exactly the most outrageous girl you've ever met. I would rather just sit with my I pod in and read a book, rather than party, even though at my last school I was head cheerleader and homecoming Queen.

I took Gracie off my dad while he and mum ran up to open the door. The movers had already moved all our stuff into the house yesterday.

"Casey are there bears here?" Gracie asked as I put her on the ground. Before I could respond, Aiden ran up behind her and grabbed her.

"Of course Gracie Lee. They have big teeth and claws the size of your head and they'll go num num num to you." He says as he blows raspberries on her stomach.

"Come on sis, come see the new house." Hayden whispers in my ear as he throws me over his shoulder and runs towards the house.

When we reached the house I felt like I belonged here. Weird.

I took Gracie to check out her room. It was so cute. My brothers had painted it bright yellow for her and filled it with lots of orange cushions and goodies. I left Gracie in her room throwing pillows at my brothers while I went next door to my room. It was a sight! It had Blue walls with my photos hung all over them. My TV was on my wall and my four bookcases were full. They must have filled the extra one while they were here.

"So do you like your room princess?" My dad asked from the door.

"I love it!" I ran and hugged my dad.

"Well I'm glad. Oh by the way, we're having a BBQ tonight. Everyone is looking forward to meeting you and Gracie Lee." and with that my dad left.

I decided to start sorting my drawers and pick a sensible outfit for tonight. While I was in the middle of getting ready, I heard a group of people arrive at the house. Gracie came running through.

"Casey Casey Casey! My ribbon keeps falling out my hair!" She was squealing at me with tears in her eyes. Geez how can a three year old be such a perfectionist. After I fixed the ribbon in her hair and calmed her down, we headed to meet the people downstairs.

We headed outside and WOW! That's all I'm going to say. I have never seen so many good looking guys in my life!

"Casey! Gracie! Come meet the guys!" Hayden and Aiden shouting at the same time. Gracie hid behind my leg. She's not a big fan of big crowds. Hayden and Aiden dragged us over to the big group of guys they were with. "This is Paul, Sam, Jacob, Jared, Colin, Brady, Quil, and Seth" I waved to all of them while the guy Seth gave Gracie the strangest look on the planet. The other guys started to drag him away from us.

"What was that about?" I asked my brothers. They looked really pissed.

"Nothing. We'll be back in a minute sis." They then disappeared with the other guys.

They came back calmer about half an hour later. Seth came over to where me and Gracie were sitting.

"Hi I'm Seth. What's your name sweetie?" He asked Gracie. She looked terrified. She started rambling in Spanish.

"Mi nombre es Gracie" she said and ran to mum. Seth looked really heartbroken when she ran away from him.

"Don't worry, she's like this when she first meets people. She'll be fine the next time you speak to her." I patted his shoulder

"But how can she speak spanish?" He asked extremely confused.

"It's been drilled into us. Gracie speaks the best. Its strange she's only three but she speaks fluent Spanish."

"It just makes her even more special." Seth said while staring at her across the garden. Weird.

I went over to speak to Hayden and Aiden when I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I thought I smelled a leech." I turned around to ask the guy if he was nuts but when I did, he had the same look that Seth had a while ago.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. No response. I tapped his arm and he looked like I just proposed to him. His smile was that huge.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Embry, you must be Casey." his smile slowly reduced.

"Only in days ending in Y" I smiled at him.

I stood there talking to Embry for over an hour. It just felt so easy and natural.

"So, looking forward to school on Monday?" Embry asked me while digging in to his sixth burger.

"Not really. I don't know anyone, so it will probably suck."

"Hey what am I? Chopped liver?" He asked acting offended

"Sorry. I'll know you. But we might not have any classes together."

"All the guys will be there. And Kim, Jared's girlfriend. You guys will get on great."

"OK then." I couldn't help but smile at him.

I spent the rest of the night talking with the guys, apart form Seth who was cradling Gracie who had finally fell asleep.

The guys finally left after insisting on helping clean up. Man these guys were weird. We all said goodbye and eight bear hugs later they had all left minus Embry. He gave me a huge hug and kissed my cheek before catching up with the rest of the guys.

"So you and Embry huh sis?" Hayden said as I sat with him on the couch in the living room.

"Give me some credit please. I just met the guy!" I hit him with one of mum's pillows. Hayden laughed at me.

"Well he likes you. If he gets too much just let me know and I'll have a word." He kissed my cheek and headed to help my mum with the dishes.

Well maybe this place won't be as bad as I thought it would be.

Embry POV

God Hayden and Aiden are gonna kill me for being so late to meet their mum and sisters. But that stench is so strong I was sure it was on our land.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I thought I smelt a leech." When I saw the girl turn around, my world stopped. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful girl to ever walk this planet. Nothing mattered anymore. Not the pack or my family. Just her, she was the only thing that made me want to live.

I just kept staring at her. When she tapped my arm, I have never felt so complete in my life.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Embry, you must be Casey." my smile slowly reduced.

"Only in days ending in Y" she smiled at me.

We spoke for over an hour. I found out that she was a cheerleader and homecoming Queen at her old school. She speaks fluent Spanish, Italian and French, is a straight A student and loves baking. Her and Emily are going to get along great.

So, looking forward to school on Monday?" I asked her while digging in to my sixth burger. Me personally I couldn't wait for school, fair enough she is the reason, but she doesn't need to know that

"Not really. I don't know anyone, so it will probably suck."

"Hey what am I? Chopped liver?" I asked acting offended. I felt my heart hurt a little. Does she not count me as a friend at least. We ended up talking about school for a while longer and we then helped them clean up once everyone was getting ready to leave.

When we were leaving everyone gave Casey a huge bear hug. I lingered about a while after they left for a bit of privacy (Until patrol) with Casey. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

La Push has finally brightened up

* * *

_Hey guys let me know what you though of the first chapter! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey a big thanks to every one who read and reviewed! Sorry it took me so long to update, but i'm gonna start updating a couple of times per week now!_

_Lyssa_

_Obsethed_

_GabbyInkHeart_

_MrsZEmmettCullen_

_Chapter Two_

_Casey POV_

The rest of the weekend was spent making sure the shop was ready for its grand opening at the end of the week. After dinner, I took Gracie to watch the sunset on the beach.

"Casey, I don't want you to go to school tomorrow." Gracie whispered while dangling her legs off the rock we were sitting on. I looked down at her

"Why not honey?" I was slightly confused at her outburst. At home, she never bothered about me going to school.

"Because what if you meet people and you love them more than me?" She started crying slightly.

"Honey, that could never happen. You know your always gonna be my number one girl. Now come on, lets go see if the boys came over tonight." She then flashed her cute little smile.

When we got home all the guys were there playing football.

"Hey guys!" I shouted. Seth and Embry came running over to us.

"Hey Casey." Embry said while giving me a hug.

When Embry let me go, I saw that Seth was playing with Gracie Lee chasing her around the garden. The guys had stopped playing football and were sitting talking. Me and Embry made our way over to them.

"So looking forward to school tomorrow Case?" Hayden asked while throwing the ball to me.

"Not really. I hate being the new person, with everyone staring at me. It's creepy." The guys just smiled at me.

"Don't worry, we'll be there." Jared said and then suddenly he got this huge smile on his face. "You'll get to meet Kim. You two will get on great." He just kept smiling when he brought her up. It was so cute.

The guys left and yet again, Embry lingered.

"Hey is it ok if I pick you up for school tomorrow?" Embry asked. He just kept staring at the floor, it was pretty adorable that he was nervous about asking to pick me up for school.

"That would be great Embry." I leaned up and went to kiss his cheek but he turned his head, causing me to kiss his lips.

The way my lips felt on his was… incredible. I felt like there was sparks travelling from my body to his. I didn't want this to end but of course it had to. Someone cleared their throat behind us. Paul.

"Sorry to interrupt your goodbye, but dude we're late we really need to go." Embry looked really pissed off. He looked down at me.

"I'll be here at eight in the dot." He whispered into my ear as he kissed my cheek and with that he ran to catch up with Paul. I headed up the stairs and went I got to my room, I let out the girliest squeal ever. I had just had that kiss that every girl dreams about, with one if the cutest guys in the planet! Yrah its been a good day and I hope tomorrow goes a little like that.

_Embry POV_

She kissed me! SHE kissed ME!" Was all I could think about on my patrol that night. I could tell Paul was getting annoyed with me.

"That's great that you are finally getting some action, but dude, Aiden is joining our patrol so I'd maybe keep your mouth shut because he may kill you for it." And then Paul kept flashing images of Hayden and Aiden ripping me to pieces.

"Not that doesn't look like fun, by why are me and Hayden ripping Embry to pieces?" Aiden asked when he joined us.

"Well lets just say that your sister works fast." Paul thought, causing both me and Aiden to growl at him.

"Hey why you growling at me. He's the one that kissed your sister." Paul shouted in his head. Aiden turned to me.

"No I didn't, she kissed me!" I shouted back. This caused Aiden to chuckle in his head.

"This explains why she was so giddy when she came in. she ran to her room and started squealing." I couldn't help but smile at that. I made her squeal!

The rest of the patrol went like that, and when I phased out, I realised that I was outside her window. Aiden just shot me that 'behave yourself cause there are two shapshifters in the house' look before running into the house.

_Casey POV_

Thump…Thump…Thump. That was what woke me up. I looked at the clock. 2am. I headed to my window to see what was going on and it shocked me to see Embry standing under my window. he just waved and started to climb the tree that was next to my window. Two minutes later, he is standing in my room in just a pair of cut offs, showing me the most gorgeous six pack I have ever seen, and being head cheerleader at home, I have seen a lot! He noticed me staring and started smirking at me.

"Like what you see?" He asked pulling my chin up to look him in the eye. I tried not to nod but I did.

"Good, cause its all yours." He whispered, brining his face closer to mine. I thought back a couple of hours to when I had accidentally kissed him goodbye. I'm so glad that I didn't scare him off. Our lips were inches apart when we heard a thump followed by an 'ouch' downstairs.

"Aiden." Embry mumbled. I just looked at him.

"Well that was a mood kill." I moved my face from his. He looked at me. "Your supposed to mumble my name, not my brothers." I was slightly annoyed at him. He grabbed my arms and pulled me to his chest.

"I'm sorry, the only reason I grumbled his name was he interrupted me from kissing you." I looked up at him. I could see the honesty and adoration in his eyes. It was so overwhelming but it was just making me fall for him even more. Oh no, I'm falling for Embry Call!

_

* * *

_

Hey hope you liked it. Let me know

! 


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed_

_0bsethed1 - is that your sly way of shouting at me for not updating ;)_

_Red Skippy_

_WhEnAlLhOpEsFaLlS_

_Alice4112_

_

* * *

Chapter Three_

_Casey POV_

"Casey Wasey, get up." I was woken with Gracie shouting that in my ear and poking me in the cheek.

"Gracie Lee, what are you doing up this early?" I asked her.

"Well I wanted to wish you good luck today. And I made you this." She handed me a little blue bracelet. I gave her a huge hug.

"Now when you're at school you can think of me." I could tell she was still sad about me going to school.

"Gracie, I'm not gonna forget you in a day." I kissed her cheek and carried her down the stairs. Hayden, Aiden and Seth. Grace went straight for Seth when she saw him. His face lit up a ton when she jumped on him.

"Good morning guys." I said while grabbing some cereal. The guys all nodded their heads at me. Five minutes later I was in Embry's car heading to my new school. I was in the back with Seth and Jared while Paul was up front with Embry. When we got to school, a girl was waiting for us. Jared couldn't get out the car quick enough.

"I take it that's Kim?" I asked Embry as he helped me out the car.

"Yeah, you'll meet her at lunch. Come on lets go get your schedule and stuff." He dragged me into the school.

It was pretty boring to start with, just the same as my old school. Bitchy behaviour, dirty looks and jerky football players. I finally got to speak to Kim at lunch, when she removed Jared from her face.

"Hi, I'm Kim." She sat next to me and we chatted. "So Embry said that you were head cheerleader at your old school. Are you gonna try out for the team?" I just about choked on my water. I glared at Embry who just smiled at me.

"No I think I'll pass this year." I ended up throwing most of my grapes at Embry.

The bell went and I headed to gym with Kim and the guys. When we got changed and all that we met back up with the guys in the gym hall.

"Today during gym, everyone who is not trying out for the cheerleading team will be playing baseball or football outside so if you are not trying out please head out there now." The teacher said. As I was going past the cheerleading coach stopped me.

"You're Casey Stella Munroe aren't you?" She asked. I nodded. "Well why aren't you trying out for the team then?" She looked a little bit annoyed.

"I'm just gonna concentrate on my studies this year." I tried to leave but they wouldn't let me. I ended up trying out and shock, earning a place on the squad. I was handed my uniform and then I was free to go.

"So you know the drill, uniform must be worn on game days and our first game is in four days. See you at practice after school." Lori, the head cheerleader said as we made our way out to the car park. I was met with Embry waiting for me.

"Hey what's with the uniform?" Embry asked opening my door for me.

"Thanks. I sort of got forced to join the team." I sighed. Embry laughed at me. We spent the rest of the journey home just joking around. Gracie was sitting on the porch with my mum when we got home. She ran up to me and I gave her a big hug.

"How was school Casey?" She asked. She started squealing when she saw my pom poms in my bag.

"You're a cheerleader again!" She took my pom poms and started dancing around with them. Paul, Colin and Brady came out of the woods in just a pair of shorts, they waved and went into the house. I looked at Embry who just shrugged and ran into the house with Casey on his shoulders.

All the guys had quite a good laugh about the whole cheerleader thing.

"So do you totally like want to date the quarter back?" Kim asked. I saw Embry's face drop slightly.

"Yeah because bonehead is my style." Me and Kim laughed. The rest of the night went like this. Embry didn't hug me when he left. Come to think of it, he didn't actually say goodbye..

The next couple of days were like this. Embry was avoiding me and I was making me quite upset. At the game I saw my family, along with Sam, Emily, Kim and Seth sitting in the bleachers watching us. I done the routine without fault and we won the game by one point. I was heading to meet with my family when Lori grabbed me back.

"I'm having this huge party tonight. You should be there." She said. I just nodded to her and ran to meet them all at the car.

"Well done Case!" Hayden and Aiden shouted.

"Thanks guys. Is it ok if I go to Lori's party tonight?" I asked my parents hoping that they would say no.

"Yeah honey that's fine. You can take the car if you want." my mum said putting Gracie Lee in the car. We drove home, I got changed and ten minutes later I was at my first high school party in La Push. I saw Lori and she waved me over.

"Casey, this is Greg, our quarter back. Greg this is Casey, our newest and most amazing cheerleader." I just waved at him. He waved back.

"So are you liking La Push?" He asked. I nodded at him.

"Yeah its been nice so far. No complaints." He just smiled at me.

"So what brought you here?" He asked again sipping his drink.

"Well my dad grew up here and he wanted to come back so my two older brothers opened up a shop here and tada, here we are." He laughed at me.

"You're funny Casey. I like you." he smiled at me. We sat talking the rest of the night and he walked me to my car when I was leaving.

"Well I'll see you on Monday." I said. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I drove out of the driveway and made my way home.

I spent the rest of the weekend working in the shop. It was quite fun. Kim was working there too so I had some company.

"So how was the party last night?" She asked while putting some more books on the shelf.

"Yeah it was ok. I met some guy named Greg. He seemed nice." Kim dropped the books in her hand.

"Greg. As in Mr Quarterback Greg?" I nodded. She squealed at me. "He is really cute!" her face then dropped. "So do you like him?" I tried not to laugh at her.

"I've only spoke to the guy once, he seems like a nice guy, but I've dated his type before and I'm not going there again." Her face brightened once I said that.

After work I said goodbye to Kim and we went in our separate directions home. I put my ipod in and started walking home. I decided to walk through the beach as it was quicker and I wish that I didn't. There was a group of guys hanging out on the beach. I tried to turn around but they spotted me.

"Hey there what you doing out here all alone?" One of them asked me. I just kept my head down and kept walking. They walked up to me and circled me. "Hey you're the new cheerleader at our school. I think its about time you hook up with one of us huh?" he then went to grab me. Before I could do anything, he was thrown off me and I saw a very pissed off Embry. Behind him were Aiden, Jared and Paul.

"If you ever go near her again, I will rip your head off your shoulders. GOT IT!" Embry roared at them all, causing them to scatter. Aiden ran up to me and helped me up.

"You ok sis?" He asked checking me over. I just nodded and hugged him. Embry came over to me and asked me the same thing. I just looked at him and went back to hugging Aiden. "Come on, we better get you home." He whispered in my ear.

Mum and dad freaked out when Aiden told them what happened. The rest of the guys were at the house when we got back.

"So it's agreed. Casey isn't left alone from now on. You guys can keep an eye on her at school and one of us will always walk her and Kim home from work from now on." Hayden stated. They all nodded. I went to open my mouth, but my mum covered it.

"You know how protective your brothers are of you and Gracie. This is mellow compared to what they wanted to do." She said once I took her hand away. I just nodded and headed to my room. On my way there I saw Gracie was in her room drawing.

"Hey Gracie, what you drawing?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Wolfs. I saw one last night, he fell asleep under my window." She said going back to colouring her picture. I ran down the stairs to tell the guys.

"We have bigger problems than some high school boys. A wolf fell asleep under Gracie's window last night. What if she went down to see it. You know what she's like when it comes to Animals, she loves them." They all slyly looked at Seth and then back to me.

"Don't worry Case. We'll sort it." Hayden said kissing my head. I was then shooed to my room. I decided to finish my homework. I had just finished my English homework when dinner was ready. Embry wouldn't look at me for some reason and it was really getting annoying. I ate dinner quickly and ran back up to my room. There was a gentle knock at my door and then a tiny hand emerged from the door. Two seconds later Gracie's head popped out from behind the door.

"I brought you cookies. You looked sad at the table." She walked over and handed me the plate and got on the bed next to me. I gave her a cookie. "Why are you sad Casey?" She asked

"I'm not sad honey, I'm just really confused and maybe a little sad." I started stroking her hair.

"Is it because Embry is being a big pain in the butt?" I looked down at her. "That's what Hayden said." I laughed and kissed her head.

We sat and ate the plate of cookies and I gave Gracie Lee her bath and took her downstairs to say goodnight once she was all dry and in her pyjamas. Of course the first person she ran to was Seth. So instead of saying goodnight to everyone, she just snuggled in his arms and fell asleep there. When I went to take her from him, he sort of growled at me, then Embry punched him full force in the arm. He just growled again and went to put Gracie to her bed. I went to thank Embry, but he just left the house and when he did, I got this really horrible pain in my chest, almost like Embry took my heart with him. I just stormed to my room and went to bed. I could hear Hayden and the guys shouting downstairs.

"He's hurting her by the way he's treating her. So much for soul mates and loving her and all that crap." Hayden shouted.

"Well its hard for him to adjusting to having a soul mate. Just give him some time." Sam reasoned.

"Well if he hurts her one more time, he's gonna be patrolling with three legs instead of four." Aiden shouted. It went silent after that. I was awoken a couple of hours later by footsteps making their way downstairs. I opened my door and saw Gracie opening the front door. I ran down the stairs after her and was shocked at what I saw. There was a HUGE wolf lying under her window and she was only about a foot away from it. I managed to grab her before she got near it, but it woke up and turned to look at us. I pushed Gracie behind me and braced myself for the attack. But it never came. Instead the wolf just stared at me and then ran into the woods. I ran into the house with Gracie Lee and locked the door.

"GRACIE LEE MUNROE! What were you thinking!" I scolded her. I felt bad for doing it, but it needed to be done. She looked up at me with teary eyes. The rest of the family had came down to see what the racket was.

"I saw the wolf and he looked so lonely. I was going to give him a hug." She said in her innocent little voice. She started crying and my dad scooped her into his arms.

"Gracie honey you can't do that. He could have hurt you." Hayden and Aiden snorted at this point. "Why don't you guys go tell Sam about the wolf problem we have." He said to the boys. They both nodded and ran out the door.

"Dad why would Sam be up at this time of the night?" I Asked him while he was cradling Gracie back to sleep.

"Well he was working the night shift so he will still be up." He kissed my head and headed up the stairs with mum and Gracie. I headed up too and when I got back into my room, I was shocked by what I saw.

"Embry?"

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Also to everyone who added me to their alerts and favourites. You made a short ass very happy!_

_0bsethed1_

_Christy86_

_Bloodbathbarbie_

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_Casey POV_

"Embry, what the hell are you doing in here?" I asked trying to push him back out the window.

"Look Case, I just want to talk." I snorted at him.

"You have avoided me for the past couple of days so I've got used to you not wanting to talk so just leave." And with that he just left. I cried myself to sleep that night. When I woke up the next again morning I felt like I had been hit with a bus. After getting dressed, I headed down to the kitchen shocked that it was empty bar my parents. I ate my breakfast in silence. Gracie came bouncing down the stairs and sat in the seat next to me.

"Sorry for scaring you last night Casey." She said hugging me.

"It's ok, just don't do it again." I flicked her nose causing her to giggle. I saw Jared's car outside. "Hey guys that's me off!" I kissed Gracie's cheek and ran to the car.

"Morning guys!" I said to the guys. Paul nodded and went back to sleep while Seth looked like he was going to burst out of his seat. I looked at him.

"I had too much monster this morning." He shouted at me. I just laughed at him. I saw that Embry was waiting for us when we got to school, so I just walked right past him, ignoring him. When I got to my locker, Greg was there.

"Hey Greg, what's up?" I started putting my books in my locker.

"Well a little birdie told me that you were amazing in school and I was wondering if you would maybe be my tutor?" He pulled out a box of cherry drops.

"Do you really think that you could bribe me Greg?" I asked he just laughed at me.

"Well it was more of a hope." He pulled his cute smile.

"Well your right, you can bribe me. How about we start tonight at mine?" He just nodded and we headed for our first period class. Lunch was so awkward. On the one hand I wanted to sit with Greg and my cheerleading friends, and on the other hand, I wanted to go sit with Kim and the guys, but with the whole not talking to Embry thing, lunch just wouldn't be fun. So Plan B, I went to sit out in the sun and read my book. I was sitting quite peacefully when Kim and Jared came to join me.

"We saw you come out here and I promised the twins we wouldn't leave you on your own." Jared said as he sat next to me.

"I just wanted to hang out with you." Kim smiled at me. Me and Kim sat for the whole lunch talking books that we think the guys should get in the store, while Jared sat there and smiled at us.

Greg met me at my locker after last period and we drove to my house. When we got there, Hayden and Aiden were outside playing with Gracie Lee.

"Greg this is my little sister Gracie Lee and my two big brothers Hayden and Aiden." Greg waved to them and they all waved back. Aiden eyed me and I just smiled and dragged Greg into the house. Greg burst out laughing.

"Your brother's look like they are going to kill me. But your little sister's sweet."

We were sitting going over algebra when we heard the rest of the guys come barging into the house. Greg jumped a bit when he heard them.

"You get used to it." Was all I said. After another hour of algebra, Greg had to leave to go home for dinner. When we walked down the stairs, all heads turned to us. The look on Embry's face made my heart shatter. He looked so pained and defeated. He just looked at me and then ran out the door. I walked Greg to his car.

"Sorry about that." I whispered to Greg when he gave me a hug.

"Its ok, see you tomorrow?" I nodded and he headed into his car. I waved and then did something really unexpected. I stormed over to Embry's house. I banged on his door and his mother answered the door.

"Hi Mrs Call, is Embry home?" I asked her. She just nodded at me and pointed to his room. I stormed over and threw his door open.

"Right! What the hell is your problem! You ignore me for days for what ever stupid reason and then freak when I start tutoring Greg. What is wrong with you!" I yelled at him. He just stood there staring at me. I went to walk away but he pulled me back and crushed his lips to mine. I tried to push away, but then my body stopped resisting. For some reason, this felt right. We stood there for a good few minutes until I needed air. I looked up at Embry.

"Just because you are the best kisser ever, doesn't mean your forgiven." I grumbled at him. He just smiled at me. "Now will you tell me why you were so mad and avoiding me?" he sighed and sat in his bed. I went to sit next to him.

"I really like you Casey and when you joined the cheerleading squad and Kim made the joke about the quarter back, I realised that you were further out of my league than you already where before." He dropped his face into his hands. "Then I made it worse by avoiding you and when that group of guys started hassling you that really set me off. If I hadn't been avoiding you, I would have been there to walk you home from work and that would never have happened." I pulled his hands from his face.

"Your right, it wouldn't have happened." He looked at me with so much pain and regret in his eyes. "But it might have to some other poor girl who didn't have anyone looking out for her. And for me being out of your league, your wrong." I pecked him on the cheek. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Can we just forget the past couple of days?" I nodded and leaned in to give him a kiss.

The next again morning, I was greeted by Embry holding a bouquet of flowers. I took them off him and we headed to school. When we got to my locker, there was a note sticking out of it.

_Case_

_Thanks for all your help last night, and I'm looking forward to tonight._

_Love Greg xxx _

Embry saw it and balled his hands into fist. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my heart.

"This belongs to you. No one else. Got it?" He nodded his head and we headed to class. We sat outside again today due to the glorious weather. Me and Kim were discussing our English assignment, when I spotted one of the guys that were at the beach that day. They spotted me and one of them whistled. Embry's head shot around like a rocket. He pulled me into his lap and growled at the boys. The rest of the group joined in, causing the other group to scatter. Me and Kim looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"So who's up for the cinema tonight?" Kim asked as Jared started kissing her neck. Everyone nodded but I shook my head.

"I would love to, but I have a tutor session with Greg, but I will definitely go next time." When I mentioned Greg's name, Embry stiffened behind me. I rubbed his arms to comfort him. He looked down at me. "I bet you would like Greg if you gave him a chance." I said to him. He just shrugged his shoulders at me. "Well why don't you come over tonight and I'll show you that you would get on with Greg." Again he just shrugged his shoulders. "I tell you what. Come over for the tutor session and then stay the night. Mum and Dad are away for a couple of days and I'm sure the guys won't mind." This made him nod his head. I could tell the rest of the guys were trying to act like they didn't hear my little persuasion, but I knew they did.

When Embry dropped me at home, he said he'd be back after dinner. Gracie was away with my parents and the guys were at the shop so I made myself some dinner and sat in front of the TV. An hour later, the door went and I saw Embry made his way in. he smiled and made his way over to me.

"Hey babe." He gave me a kiss. He went to lean out, but I wouldn't let him. I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him back to me. He growled slightly and pushed me down on the couch. We ended up getting a little hot and heavy, causing us to fall of the couch onto the floor. That didn't deter Embry, who was still attached to my lips. He only stopped when he heard the door bell ring. He sighed and went to answer the door. Greg was standing there with his bag in hand.

"Hey guys." He waved. Embry let him in. Embry didn't take his eyes off Greg the whole night. He stiffened every time Greg and I brushed against each other. Two hours later, I walked Greg to his car.

"Do you think we should maybe tell Embry that he doesn't have to worry about me stealing you?" He asked as he got into his car. I just smiled.

"Nah, we'll let it annoy him for a little while longer." I winked at him and headed back inside. I felt Embry's arms wrap around my waist instantly. He kissed up my neck and spun me round, pushing me against the wall. He slowly placed his lips on mine, causing me to melt into him.

There was a howl in the woods and two seconds later, the front door was wrenched opened and Sam came running in.

"Embry, we need you. Take Casey to Emily's and then come meet us." And with that he was gone. Before I knew what was going on, I was strapped into Embry's car and we were speeding to Emily's house.

"Embry, what's going on?" I asked lowly, scared of the answer. He just gripped the steering wheel harder and kept murmuring "It's to early to tell you, trust me." I just left it at that. When we stopped at this little house, Embry nearly ripped the door of its hinges and threw me over his shoulder, making his way to the house. He pushed open the door. A woman came out of the kitchen.

"Hi I'm Emily. You must be Casey." She gave me a hug. She then headed back into the kitchen to give me and Embry a minute.

"I'll be back soon." He leaned down and gave me a very passionate kiss. I didn't want to let him go, but I did. I walked into the kitchen and saw Emily cooking away.

"Hey, do you need a hand?"

* * *

_Well when do you think Casey should find out about the guys? Let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Sorry it's been so long but I will update sooner next time._

_0bsethed1_

_BarbieRachel_

_Angel2u_

_Shiksha_

_MsRobinsonCrusoe17_

_luna moon18_

_weasleytwins12_

_vaaggllilac_

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_Casey POV_

Kim turned up at Emily's not long after me. They just acted as if this was normal.

"So, how was school today girls?" Emily asked while making a hell of a lot of food. We both just nodded and went to help her with the food.

Ten o'clock came, no sign of the guys. Eleven o'clock, still no sign. By midnight, I was literally tearing my hair out. Kim had fallen asleep beside me and Emily was taking a shower. I walked out to sit on the porch. It had started raining a while ago so I just stayed on the porch. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement coming from the woods. I was going to check it out, but something inside told me to just leave it, so that's what I done. Emily came out with two cups and a plate of cookies

"Some cocoa?" She asked. I nodded at her.

"Emily, why are all the guys out there at this time of the night in the pouring rain?" Emily looked up at me.

"They protect La Push. There were some bad people on the land and they are getting rid of them." She handed me a cup and joined me on the step. We sat in silence until we heard a howl. Emily jumped up and headed back into the house. I followed her in and saw that Kim had woken up.

"Nice hair." I sniggered. Kim ran to fix it. I heard a clatter outside and then about ten bodies came running through the door. Sam ran straight for Emily picking her up and kissing all over her face. Jared ran to find Kim. The rest of the guys ran to the kitchen for food. I looked about but couldn't lay eyes on the one person I wanted to see.

"Looking for me?" Someone whispered in my ear. I spun round and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so glad your ok. Emily told me everything." Embry looked horrified and I heard a smash in the kitchen. All the boys came running through.

"What do you mean Emily told you everything?" Aiden asked.

"That you protect La Push, and you were 'getting rid' of the bad guys. Just like police officers." I smiled up at Embry who finally started breathing again. He kissed my head and lead me to the couch. He pulled me into his chest.

"Sorry about dragging you here. Probably not how you wanted to spend your Friday night." Embry whispered into my hair.

"It's ok. Emily taught me how to bake shortbread." Embry jumped off the couch shouting about shortbread and came back with a plate full.

We eventually got home about two o'clock that morning. I can't remember getting to bed but I can remember Hayden and Aiden telling to Embry to behave as he carried me to my room.

I was awoken to the rain still battering off my window. I turned over to see Embry was still sleeping. I wriggled out of his arms and headed down to make some breakfast. I just finished cooking everything when all three of them came running downstairs. The food was gone in minutes. I headed to get ready for work when a pair of hands pulled me back.

"Thank you for breakfast. I loved it." Embry kissed my neck and the side of my face.

"Its ok. I need to get ready or I'll be late."

"Don't worry. After the breakfast you just made sis, we won't mind if your five minutes late!" Aiden shouted. With this, Embry's lips were back on my neck and didn't move until they were replaced with a very obvious purple mark.

"Now you can go get ready." Embry said smiling. I left the kitchen to go get ready. I came back down a couple of minutes later, Embry was waiting for me. I grabbed his hand and we ran to his car.

Kim and Jared were already there when we arrived. Kim noticed the love bite and started fishing around in her bag, she came up to me when she found what she was looking for.

"Here, this is the best cover up." I thanked her and headed to the bathroom. Embry pouted when he saw I had covered it up. I stuck my tongue out at him and started stocking books. The rest of the day went without a hitch. A few of our class mates came in to get study books and a couple of older members came in for legend books. At the end of our shift Hayden and Aiden drove us home.

"Kim you busy tonight?" I asked her, she shook her head. "Up for a girls night? We'll ask Emily over too, I'm sure the guys can cook for one night." We both laughed and the guys drove over to Emily's. No one was in apart from Emily.

"Hi girls!" She shouted form the kitchen.

"Hi Emily!" We shouted back. "Have you stared dinner yet?" Kim asked her.

"No I'm just about to why?" She looked confused. We both smiled evilly at her.

"Well we're kidnapping you for a girls night so the guys will have to fend for themselves." And with that Kim took her to the car while I wrote the guys a note

_We've kidnapped Emily, if you want to see her again you must cook for yourselves while we torture her with Facials and manicures, _

_Love _

_C & K xxxx_

It stopped raining by the time we got back to mine. My brothers promised to keep their mouths shut if I baked waffles for breakfast tomorrow so I agreed. The interrogations started as soon as Hayden and Aiden left.

"Right girly, what is the deal with you and Greg!" Kim squealed at me. I started laughing.

"We're just friends. If I tell you two something you must promise not to tell a soul." I pulled my pinkie out and we all connected pinkies to make a pact to keep our mouths shut. "Greg's gay." Kim's mouth dropped to the floor. "That's why when I say to Embry he doesn't have to panic. If anyone has to panic, its me. I mean look at how hot Embry is! I saw Greg checking him out last night!" I burst out laughing once I said it, and the girls joined in. The interrogations kept coming. We discovered that Kimmy has a tattoo that even Jared doesn't know about and that Emily was once kicked out of a football game for mooning. It was a good night, well for two hours. That's how long the guys managed to stay away for. We were halfway through watching the Notebook when Sam and the guys came barrelling through with the worlds biggest puppy pouts.

"When we got home, there was no food and a ransom note!" Sam shouted. Kim and Emily looked at me.

"It wasn't a REAL ransom note, and it had our initials at the bottom." I murmured. The guys looked like if they didn't get food they were going to die. Sam ran to Emily and kissed her and then her scars. They waved and then they were gone. Jared and Kim had already disappeared by this point, so it was only me and Embry left. Embry through me over his shoulder and ran to my room, me squealing the whole way there. He placed me on the bed and hovered over me.

"I missed you Casey." He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I missed you too Embry." I whispered back slowly pulling my lips to his. He kissed me gently at first and then it got a little bit more heated. Embry's shirt ended up on the floor. Things were about to get taken a step further when there was a huge crash downstairs. Embry was up like a shot and down the stairs before I could even blink. I slowly made my way down the stairs and nearly fainted at the sight in front of me.

There was a giant wolf and a woman with flaming red hair fighting in my living room. So I done what any normal person would do. I blacked out.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it, Let me know by hitting that very sexy review button! Pretty Please?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I think this is the highest amount of reviews one of my chapters has ever had!_

_Red Skippy_

_0bsethed1_

_Luna moon18_

_.Clearwater_

_BarbieRachel_

_Vaagglilac_

_Yami No Kasai_

_Martin Wilson-Marr_

_Stargazer1364_

_LuVsKy101_

_Awesomeami316_

_MUsIcLoVeRr3_

_Meggymalna_

_Ebony Hallow_

* * *

_Chapter Six_

_Casey POV_

When I woke up, I was lying on my couch in the living room, surrounded by my brothers and Embry. Embry rushed to my side.

"Honey how are you feeling?" Aiden asked putting a cool cloth on my head. I tried to sit up but Embry wouldn't let me.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Hayden asked popping in from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I mumbled. My brothers just looked at me. "I swear that there was a werewolf and a red head fighting in the living room and then it all went blank." They all looked at me and then around at themselves. "I must have hit my head, cause that can't be right." I giggled and sat up with the help of Embry. He wrapped his arm around me and snuggled me in. then it clicked. "Embry, who was in the house?" Embry looked at my brothers in panic.

"Sorry sis that was us. I tripped over the coat holder and it sent Embry into panic mode." Aiden said kissing my forehead.

I was awoken the next morning to breakfast in bed. Embry came in holding a tray filled with pancakes and fruit juice.

"Good morning beautiful." He put the tray down on my lap and leaned down for a kiss. We sat and ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. Embry took the tray away and came back a minute later.

"How would you feel if I said I was taking you on our first date tonight?" Embry asked while playing with my hand. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I think my heart would belong to you a little more. Why?"

"Well tonight I am taking you on our first date. I'll be here to get you at seven." He gave me a quick kiss and flew out the house. I ran to grab my phone off the desk. I text Kim.

_EMBRY ASKED ME ON OUR FIRST DATE!_

My phone beeped a minute later.

_EEEEEPPPP! Be over in five minutes!_

Kim and I spent the rest of the day getting ready for my date. I ended up with my hair down in loose curls, some light make up and a floral dress. We were done by ten to seven. Kim left just before Embry got to the house. Aiden answered the door when he rung it. Embry was standing there with a single rose in his hand Aiden kissed my forehead when I passed him to meet Embry.

"You look breathtakingly beautiful tonight." Embry whispered when I met him at the door. He took my hand and we headed out the door.

"So where are we heading tonight?" I asked Embry, he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"You'll find out when we get there." I spent the rest of the journey asking Embry where we were going, but he wouldn't tell me. He made me close my eyes when we got there. He took both my hands and lead me away for the car.

When he took his hands off my eyes I was in awe. We were in his living room, but he had decorated it with fairy lights and candles. I looked up at him and kissed his nose.

"This is perfect." He took my hand and lead me over to the table. There was a red tulip on my plate. I picked it up and put it in my hair. He pulled my chair out for me and then ran to get our food.

We had little conversation during dinner, but it was nice. He brought out cookie dough and Ice cream for dessert. After dessert, we went for a walk on the beach. The sun was setting just as we sat down on the sand. Embry wrapped me in his arms and kissed my hair. I sat and traced his tattoo.

"Embry what does your tattoo mean?" I looked up at the weird look he had on his face.

"It's a symbol of our ancestors, the wolf is the protector of our tribe. With me doing all this work with the elders, we all decided to get the tattoo." He smiled down at me.

"Well I thinks it looks hot." I whispered. He laughed and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Don't be embarrassed to say things like that to me." he stood up and took my hand. "I promised your brothers I'd get you back at a reasonable time."

He didn't let go of my hand the whole ride home. When we got home, he walked me to my door.

"Well thank you for a lovely night." He wrapped his arms around me. He slowly leaned down and kissed me. When he tried to pull away, I tightened my grip around his neck. He laughed and leaned down to kiss me again.

"I shall see you in the morning." I whispered as I opened the door. He kissed my forehead and headed back to his car. I waved as he drove away and headed in side to my two smirking brothers.

"Not a word." I shout as I head up the stairs.

That night I couldn't get the thought of wolves out of my head. All the legends dad used to tell me when we were kids. It suddenly hit me. The red head and the wolf. I woke up with a starts.

"No!"

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey a big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter!_

_DreamCatcher94_

_EvilEyebeads_

_Ebony Hallow_

_Blue Waves18_

_LuVsKy101_

_Angel2u_

_SundaySolis_

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

_Casey's POV__  
_  
I spent the next day avoiding all the guys, including my own brothers. They were all in on it, and they lied to me. I headed down to dinner that night, and all the guys were there. Embry smiled and patted the seat next to him. I timidly sat next to him and smiled. He wrapped his arm around me to hug me but I flinched a little. He looked a little hurt.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit too warm." he bought this and squeezed my hand. All the boys were talking about school and all the other gossip around the Rez. I wondered who was all in on the secret. I knew all the guys were, due to their size and the way they all 'work' on the Rez. I looked over at my brothers.

"Guys, what do you all actually do around the Rez? You never really told me." They all dropped their forks and turned to me.

"Well... We do security, you know make sure that there are no criminals running around to keep all if you safe." I could tell that the twins were lying to me to an extent. Aiden and Hayden couldn't look me in the eye and their hands were going through their hair. Seth was sitting with Gracie on his lap, feeding her some fries. She looked so innocent sitting their and Seth couldn't take his eyes off her. Where does she fit into this? Mum and dad were the same at the end of the table. Dad couldn't take his eyes off mum and was holding her hand in his, occasionally kissing it. My mum smiled down at me, as if she knew that I know, even though I don't actually know what I know.

"We were gonna head down to the beach later, you coming?" Embry asked when we were done with dinner. Seth was getting Gracie into her jacket and her little wellie boots.

"I'm just gonna stay in and study tonight." his face fell when I said this. I felt like someone had punched me in the chest.

"would you like me to keep you company then?" He wrapped his arms around me.

"Go with the guys, I'll see you at school tomorrow.". I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I headed up to my room and locked myself in. I was peacefully studying until there was a knock on my door. My mum appeared in my door way.

"What's up chika? You were very quiet at dinner tonight?" I looked up from my English book.

"I just wanted to get my work done, so I can look after little Gracie when you guys are at work next week. The guys are really busy next week." I could tell that she wasn't buying it.

"Ok, well your dad and I are going to head to the cinema. Emily is in if you have any problems. And don't study too hard." She came over and kissed my forehead. " You would have more fun with the guys at the beach." she whispered before she walked out the room.

I tried to study Shakespeare, but I couldn't take any of it in. Reading about forbidden love and two rivals. I thought about what I knew. But what did I really know? I know that all the legends dad told us when we were kids are true, but to what extent? I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. I left a note to my parents saying I was heading to the library to get some extra books and I'd be back later. I ran down to the library. The only person there was the librarian. She was a lovely woman, but she reminded me of someone.

"Hi there! You must be Casey!" She ran up to me and hugged me. "I'm Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mother. It's so nice to meet you." She gave me another hug. "So what can I help you with?"she smiled down at me.

"You cold tell me what the hell is going on around here?" Was what I really wanted to ask her but I didn't.

"Could you show me where the Local history books are? I have to do a heritage project." I smiled at her. She bought it and showed me to them.

"If you need any help, I'll be right over there."She pointed over to the font desk. I thanked her and she left me on my own to get on with it. Once she was out of sight, I grabbed the big 'Quileute Legends' books. I could remember most of it in detail, but there were somethings I needed clearing up for me. I read the story about the third wife and about she saved the whole tribe by sacrificing herself to the 'Cold One' ion an attempt to distract her from killing her soul mate. In a way, I could relate to her, if anyone ever tried to kill anyone I loved, I would give up my life in a heartbeat to save them. I kept reading about the wolves protecting the tribe, but there was a really strange thing I couldn't get my head around. A small notebook fell out the back of the book. When I picked it up, I almost gasped. It was the journal of Emphiram Black, the first leader of the La Push Tribe and had been passed down to most of the Tribe Leaders. I took it over to the chair I was sitting at and stated reading it. The things they described was incredible! They wrote about the 'Cold Ones' coming on to their lands, and having to destroy them. One tribe leader then wrote about the Cullen's. There were caught in their lands, but they weren't hunting the Tribes people, they were hunting animals. They made a treaty with the clan. They would live together in peace, but they weren't allowed to step onto Quileute Lands and if they ever turned a human, the treaty would be over, and war would be declared. I slipped the journal back into the book and took it up to the desk. Sue checked it out for me and I waved goodbye and headed back home. I bumped into Billy on the way home. I waved at him and Cheif Swan, as they drove past me. They stopped in front of me.

"Good evening Cheif Swan, Mr Black." They both smiled at me.

"Good evening Casey. Would you like a lift home, I'm dropping Billy off on the way." He gave me this smile as if to say 'get your butt in the car' so I just nodded and got in the back of the car. They were both very chatty, asking how the boy's shop was getting on and how school was. I just answered politely. The lights were on when Cheif Swan dropped me off.

"Thank you Cheif Swan." I gave him a peck on the cheek and waved as he drove off. Hayden and Aiden were sitting on the couch when I got in.

"Hey where's Gracie?" It was to early for her bedtime.

"She's staying with Claire at Emily's tonight." They both smiled at me.

I sat and watched tv with them for a while, but observed them at the same time. They had both grown massively in the past year. They weren't the most muscley of people, but they weren't that big. They had both gotten sick a few months ago and dad made mum take me and Gracie away for a few weeks. When we got back from Grandma's, they were both ripped and a little more protective and agitated. It was scary being around them for a while. This was also the same time, that dad got the chance to be the headmaster at La Push Highschool and made us all move back to his hometown. All the guys were the same, and ow the twins had the tattoo that Embry and the guys had. What did the tattoo have to do with the wolves. But then I thought back to what Embry said last night about the Wolf being the protective symbol for the tribe. He had given me a clue as if he wanted me to figure it out.

I went up to bed and took the journal out of the book. I wanted to know more about the treaty with the Cullen's. What made them so different from other cold ones. I wish I could meet them. My phone vibrated on my table, I went over to read it.

_Good night Hun, looking forward to seeing that beautiful smile of yours, it always brightens up my day xxxxxxx E_

I smiled and text him back saying goodnight and headed to sleep. Again my dreams were plagued with pale people and wolfs chasing them. One wolf in particular was standing out in my dream, a silver one. At first I thought that it was the twins, but then there was only one of this wolf, then suddenly I realised who it was. It was Embry, he was always by my side in my dream protecting me. The eyes were the same shade of deep brown that caused my heart rate to increase in speed and my mind stop making any sense.

The next morning, none of the guys were at the house, so they must be at Emily's. Mum was at the table.

"Good morning honey! The boys are at Emily's and dad's at work, so get dressed and we'll head over to meet them." I got dressed and met mum out in the car.

Claire and Gracie were playing outside when we drove up.

"Mama!" Gracie shouted when she saw us. My mum scooped her up and trailed kissed all over her face. She jumped into my arms when mum was finished kissing her.

"Casey! Guess what we done last night? We played dress up ALL night long and made  
Seth and Quil play princess tea party with us!" I couldn't help but laugh at this when we were walking into Emily's house.

"Grace, please tell me someone took pictures." I couldn't stop the laughter.

"Don't worry, I did." Sam said poking his head out the kitchen. When I got in there, all the guys were sitting eating breakfast. I sat on the left side of Quil.

"Hey, Quil?" He looked over at me. I pointed to his cheek. "You. Missed a bit.". There was still a patch of bright pink blusher on his cheek that he must have missed. He ran off into the bathroom, causing the whole table to erupt into a fit of laughter.

Maybe them all being big vampire killing wolves won't be so bad... If only they would tell me!

* * *

_Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you guys want to happen next!_


End file.
